


Harry potter and the shadow

by TheTrueKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueKing/pseuds/TheTrueKing
Summary: In a bout of accidental magic Harry makes a friend with himself
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Harry potter and the shadow

1987 (Age 7)  
Harry potter was currently locked up in his cupboard after a run in with Dudley and his friends. “All I wanted to do was make a friend why won’t they let me at least have that” Harry says quietly? Suddenly Harry’s world goes dark and he finds himself in an empty void. “Hello” Harry calls out.

“Hello Harry I heard you wanted a friend” said a voice. “W-who are you” harry said scared? “Relax you wanted a friend so our magic made me” The voice said. “What do you mean magic doesn’t exist” harry said now confused?

A bright light then flashed and harry was back in his cupboard. “Was it just some dream” Harry said looking around. “Look at your shadow” the voice from his dream said. Harry looks and sees two pale yellow eyes staring back at him. “What are you” “I’m you but if you want to be specific, I’m your magic” “Magic doesn’t exist” Harry said angerly. “Then explain what how your teacher’s hair suddenly turned blue explain how you suddenly appeared on the roof of your school to get away from your cousin” The shadow said annoyed. “I-I can’t” harry said defeated.

“Hey don’t be like that I’m just trying to explain what you are and how I came to be” The shadow said. “Do you have a name” Harry asked? “No but since I am you, I can’t very well call myself Harry so how about Halter” The shadow replied. “Why Halter That’s a strange name” Harry said. “Well, I am you but also at the same time not you, more of an alternate version of you so with that said I chose Halter” The now named shadow said.

“Ok so Halter what am I you said you would explain that to me” Harry asked. “Well, you’re a wizard a version of human that can use the very energy of the planet to do almost anything such as turn a table into a pig or make a couch float in the air” Halter said. “Oh, that’s so cool but how do I do that type of stuff” Harry asked. “Well currently you can’t as you don’t have the power to” Halter replied. “Then how did I do all the stuff I did” “Oh, that is a version of magic called accidental magic it only happens to young children in times of great stress like that time with your cousin when you appeared on the roof” Halter replied.

“So, is that how you came to be” Harry asked? “Yes, exactly you were stressed that you would never have friends and because, you had a build of magic it was used to make me. However, even I am not finished as I am nothing more than a shadow with time your magic power will grow and with it, I will be able to play with you in a physical body” Halter explained. “That’s so cool” harry said. “Yes, it is now you should go to sleep we don’t want your uncle to get upset” Halter said. 

1991 (age 10)  
In the four years since Harry’s magic made Halter, Halter has been helping Harry by using the magic that he gives off to slowly fix his malnourishment. “BOY GO GET THE MAIL” Vernon yelled. Harry walked to the door and got the mail but curiously there was a letter for him. “Harry, I sense a magic signature from that letter hide it now” Halter said. Hiding the letter in the sleeve of his shirt and handing the rest to his uncle. “NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM” Vernon yelled. They granted Harry the room because he hadn’t caused any freak accidents for the last four years. Harry got in his room and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page was the supplies he needed. “Hey Halter is this real” He asked. His shadow came up formed into an almost see through version of himself the only difference being this copy had pale blond eyes and hair. “I sense magic in the paper so I’m going to say yes” Halter responded. “We await your owl how does that work” “Well we have no way of responding as we have no way of obtaining an owl so we sit and wait for them to realize their mistake” Halter said. 

1991 (age 11)  
“Harry wake up” Halter said as he flicked Harry in the forehead. “Ow what” “I sense a magical at the front door get up” Halter responded. *Ding* the doorbell rang. *Thump* Vernon came barreling down the stairs. Peeking down the stairs Harry could see Vernon arguing with a man twice his size. “He’s the magical Harry if I’m correct he might be linked to Hogwarts” Whispered Halter. Harry hearing this walked down the stairs. 

“Ah their he is hi Harry” Said the big man. “Um hi do I know you sir” asked Harry. “Oh, sorry my name is Hagrid I’m the grounds keeper of Hogwarts I’ve been sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to get your things for Hogwarts” Hagrid responded. “And I said he’s not going” Vernon said. Suddenly what sounds like a crash sounded upstairs Vernon rushed up the stairs. “I bought you time go” whispered Halter.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept criticism as i am new to this


End file.
